


如何送一个人形CD/噪音机送回家

by Leaaasher



Series: The Puzzle [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queen (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher
Summary: 天使和恶魔在深夜遇见了一个醉酒游荡的鬼魂





	如何送一个人形CD/噪音机送回家

**Author's Note:**

> 第一：我感觉我ooc了，我绝对ooc了，AC也ooc了，Freddie严重ooc了。第二：我没想沙雕，但是它沙雕了。
> 
> 第三：为啥我的文风前后差别这么大，我太垃圾了。
> 
> 第四：这是以安利Queen为很大一部分目的的好兆头文，请大家来听困团。

克鲁利有一阵子没见过亚茨拉斐尔了。

自从天启日令人满意的午餐之后，一切回归正道，甚至比天启之前更好。没有了烦人的同事和上司，没有没完没了的报告，不需要费尽心思往自己身上揽恶行，更不用怕见亚茨拉斐尔的时候碰到加百列令人毛骨悚然的假笑。一切都十分美好，甚至过于美好了。

但克鲁利警觉习惯了的神经总是对太过于美好的空气保持着十二分警惕，他总感觉空气中还是漂浮着某种阴谋的气息，哈斯塔肯定躲在暗处想要暗杀他，也许别西卜和加百列两人早就谋划好了要把他们俩个落单成为一个阵营的苦命鸳鸯……苦命天使和恶魔一网打尽。总之一定有阴谋。所以他尽量不能见到亚茨拉斐尔，因为事情远远还没有结束，见面会增大很多风险，比如在他认真盯着天使吃饭后小蛋糕的时候，哈斯塔就可以偷偷从后面来削掉他的脑袋，绑架了天使，然后把他扒光丢在地狱最深的火坑里。

在重重借口和阴谋论之后，克鲁利践行着同一个行动，他再也没有找过亚茨拉斐尔，甚至没把车开进过里他书店三条街以内的地方。他还留着电话答录机，现在也只有亚茨拉斐尔会给他打电话，固定的一天三次，他从不应答。他甚至会在固定的时间流窜到某些地下酒吧去。总之，他在尽一切努力避免见到亚茨拉斐尔。他的脑子后面的一部分在质问他愚蠢而胆怯的行为，但他从不去理会他。

然而在亚茨拉斐尔在凌晨一小时之内给他打了九个电话后，克鲁利终于坐不住了。他开着宾利飞快的来到书店，推开门，确实一股酒气。

1 凌晨一点，亚茨拉斐尔的书店

克鲁利瞪着亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔担忧地盯着沙发上软绵绵的一团，一团迷迷糊糊地撇了一眼克鲁利，又睡着了。

一团蜷缩在一起，双臂紧紧抱着自己，脸朝下。克鲁利突然觉得太阳穴的神经突突跳了起来，因为沙发上的这一团并不是人类，不是天使，甚至不是恶魔。

亚茨拉斐尔举起双手，张开嘴，又闭上，再张开，试图蹦出两个字，又闭上，最后一次尝试：“ 我觉得……克鲁利，也许你有办法送他回去？”

克鲁利抬起一条眉毛，墨镜之下的脸阴晴不定：“回哪？”

“…………回……去。”

亚兹莱菲尔挤出这一个词，在他再次试图开口的时候，克鲁利的话终于机关枪一般地打断了他。

“回去？回哪？亚茨拉斐尔先生，作为一个天使，在凌晨一点钟，尽管我深知你喜欢和某个恶魔厮混的习性，是的你有。但是我此时必须需要你解释，为什么你在凌晨一点钟叫我来你家，在你的沙发上躺着一个烂醉如泥的，明显是从地狱偷偷溜出来的，估计已经死了三十多年的，鬼魂！并且你希望我，刚刚在地狱表演过圣水游泳，并要求对方在“相当一段长时间内请勿打扰”，还让米迦勒拿了一条浴巾的恶魔，克鲁利，把这个家伙送回地狱？”

沙发上软软的一团翻了个身，在梦中嘟囔了一声，把他的正脸和标志性的小胡子露了出来。

克鲁利扫了一眼，眼珠子差点从墨镜后面掉出来，“而且这个鬼魂是，弗莱迪·他妈的·墨丘利！”【1】

“墨～～丘～利～先～生” 弗莱迪在沙发上突然唱了一句，他依然醉地不省人事，嗓音也不如唱片上那么清亮，而是软绵绵的，像是在撒娇。然后又睡了过去。

两人都被吓了一跳，亚茨拉斐尔在弗莱迪和克鲁利之间来回看了几遍，终于把脑袋转向克鲁利，露出一个甜蜜的，祈求的，天使一般的笑容。

“弗莱迪，谁？”

克鲁利捂住了脸，他感觉脑壳儿疼，他的危险直觉预警是对的。他知道亚茨拉斐尔不知道弗莱迪墨丘利是谁，而且他肯定亚茨拉斐尔是故意这样跟他笑的。

谁忍心拒绝一个天使呢。

2 M25公路某处，将近凌晨两点

弗莱迪墨丘利在宾利的后排座位上躺成一个大字。车内难得没有放任何音乐，cd机拒绝工作，但克鲁利现在没什么心情听歌。

“……所以我就想，啊，我可不能把他这么一个人，我是说，一个鬼丢在酒吧。他醉的不行了，虽然周围全是认为自己见了鬼的醉鬼人类们。但他们明天醒来可以自己搭上的士回家去，但这个可怜的小鬼，他醉的太厉害了，他也没法像我们这样把酒精排出去，等到明天早上，太阳一出来，哎呀，我可不敢想。克鲁利慢慢慢！！！”

宾利一个急刹车。白色别克颤颤巍巍地从他们前面开了过去。

“限速120！你不能开这么快！”

“我不开快点，”克鲁利踩下离合器，重新启动起车。“等到天亮，后排那位就化灰了，该死的，他要是敢吐在我车上，我就把他吊到那边的电线杆子上等太阳出来。”

亚茨拉斐尔担心地看了一眼后座，弗莱迪在后座睡的很舒服，甚至有点说梦话。

“碧池，比他好看，好看多了的金发………像年轻时候，后面不像……………更像，笑，嘴角向下笑，比那个r………更像”【2】弗莱迪嘟囔着。

“你确定走的对吗”亚茨拉斐尔有些担心，“地狱后门？还有在被亚当折腾了这么一下之后，别西卜会不会增加些防卫什么的？”

克鲁利哼哼唧唧挤出几个音节。

“你不确定？！”

“我……只能凭感觉，好多年都没用过这个小门了……新修了公路……？”

“也就是说我们正在朝一条完全没有把握的路上以将近200的时速开？”

“该死的，我不可能！大摇大摆地从地狱的正门进去！然后跟前台微笑着说，你好，我们捡到一个偷跑出来的鬼魂！哦，他恰好的弗莱迪墨丘利！哦我恰好是克鲁利，玩圣水的那个，哦我还恰好带来我的天使朋友来！草！这样我们三个都得完蛋！”

车上沉默了一会儿，一时间只有后排的弗莱迪哼哼唧唧说梦话。

“……私生子……绝对是私生子………一模一样”【2】

“那，我们大概还有多久能到？我们得在太阳升起了之前赶到。”

“如果我的感觉是对的，大概五分钟吧，让我看看在这……哦草！”

一辆大货车从辅道开上公路，这不是货车的错，毕竟两秒钟之前，宾利还不在这。

在尖锐的刹车深和尖叫声中，宾利在空中转了个圈，摔到了路边的绿化带里。

后排平躺的弗莱迪狠狠地撞在了前座靠背上，然后摔倒了地下。这一下可真疼，弗莱迪一下子醒了过来，在克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔反应过来之前，弗莱迪拉开了车门，冲出去倒在了绿化带里。

三秒钟后，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔从车里爬出来。克鲁利冲大货车打了个指响，货车货车像什么也没发生一样开走了。亚茨拉斐尔冲向弗莱迪，发现他在哪昨天晚上所有的酒精和三明治吐到绿化带里。

“哦不不不不不！”克鲁利抓起自己的头发，“该死的，为什么是这！”

绿化带的草皮翻了出来，露出地下的恶魔标记，宾利车和被撞掉的栏杆不偏不倚的吧标记正中间刮花了。

亚茨拉斐尔恢复了栅栏，让车重新挺在路边，甚至放了应急标志。

“好消息是，他没吐在你车里！”亚茨拉斐尔指着呕吐物，“你不用把他挂上电线杆了！”

3 凌晨三点，某林间小路，缓慢行驶的宾利车内

克鲁利为自己变出一瓶白兰地，他觉得自己需要冷静下来。他们刚从公路上下来，准备进镇前往亚当杨家。

“亚当已经明确拒绝了他父亲毁灭世界的邀请。”亚茨拉斐尔抓紧扶手，克鲁利又在加速了。“况且现在是凌晨两点，作为一个正常的人类男孩，他现在应该在床上睡的和后面这位一样香了。你真的觉得真是个好主意？”

“如果你有更好的，悉听尊便。”

“那个小女巫”，亚茨拉斐尔，“安娜丝玛·仪祁，预言家后代，她是个女巫，不是吗？”

“你是指望她用巫术召唤恶魔什么的吗？”

“我是说，她可是个女巫，也许她能通灵，或者打开地狱大门一类的，就像神父有时候能在教堂召来一些奇迹。”

“现在是凌晨两点”

“没错，但叫醒成年人会比叫醒12岁男孩的罪恶感轻一点。”

“一个天使找恶魔，敌基督，或者女巫帮忙，我可看不出什么区别。”

“鉴于你们三位在天启的表现，我相信在内心深处你们有着闪光的善良。”

“闭嘴，”克鲁利皱起了鼻子，“哦，其实现在也无所谓了。不过按照女巫的习性”

“也许她还没睡。”

“还有那个小白脸。也许他们在进行一些人类的深度情感交流。”克鲁利带着一些些恶意说。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得脸有点烫，“哦，那如果我们打搅了他们，恐怕我的罪恶感会更重。”

“要知道，如果你让小白脸在这之中停下，他有可能这辈子都在不会好了。”克鲁利得意地看着天使。“该死的，能不能让他闭嘴。”

弗莱迪墨丘利已经断断续续，迷迷糊糊地唱了将近一个小时。歌曲涉猎极其广泛，包括了克鲁利经常听到的皇后乐队精选集123中大多数热门歌曲的副歌，或者开头两句，或者高高音部分（扯着嗓子乱叫），一些披头士，两首音乐剧（你很难辨别出是哪一个，因为他把歌词改的乱七八糟），一小段歌剧。由于酒精的作用，他的歌声和美妙没有一丁点关系，更多是在尖叫和怪笑。

亚茨拉斐尔会在两段歌之间试图跟他聊天，克鲁利咬着酒瓶口，试图控制自己不把他扔出去。

“mama……wuoooo， I don’t want to die...I.............tomorrow!”

“这个愿望有点难实现，亲爱的…”亚茨拉斐尔说，“你已经……呃……说我直言……没有活着了。”

弗莱迪听起来像被蛰了一下，但他接着唱了下去”

“life has justtttt began！ and now I’m gonna through it all the wayyyyyyyyyy”

“我敢肯定，”克鲁利说“波西米亚狂想曲不是这个调” 【3】

“哦，是吗，我没听出来他跑调了，或者说这听起来很棒。”

“这他妈是我的歌，亲爱的”弗莱迪把头伸到前座的天使和恶魔之间，“我他妈唱什么调就是什么调。”

“哦哦哦别这样，你唱的真的很棒。”

“这才是真正有鉴赏力的人，甜心，你叫什么名字？哦我猜你是个天使！”

“在下亚茨拉斐尔，这是克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔耐心地把弗莱迪按回到后座上。“如您所见，我确实是一位天使，而克鲁利是一位，嗯，魔鬼。”

“哦哦哦，他当然是，只有魔鬼才能把车开成这样！超速还他妈醉驾！亲爱的，你应该去找更好的司机，而不是把命挂在老式宾利的疯子驾驶员身上！”弗莱迪坚持把头伸了过去，拉着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊。

“我警告你，混蛋，”克鲁利咬牙切齿地说，“这他妈是我的车，我要是想，我随时可以把你扔出去。”

弗莱迪爆发出一震大笑，笑到跌回在座位上，笑到破音。亚茨拉斐尔被吓了一跳，克鲁利狠狠地踩了一脚油门。

弗莱迪笑的咳嗽了起来，然后突然开始高唱：

” Jealousy ～ look at you now! Jealousy~ I got you somehow! 【4】“

”闭嘴！“ 克鲁利怒吼道。

”不！“ 弗莱迪尖叫。“你有！”

“我有啥！“克鲁利吼地更大声。

”你有Jealousy～look at you now！，Jealousy～ I got you somehow， I gave you the warning, take you by surprise~~”

亚茨拉斐尔惊奇的发现（并且懊恼地他居然现在才意识到，每当弗莱迪开口唱歌的时候，车上的cd机总会自动的，准确地给弗莱迪伴奏，他觉得暂时先不告诉克鲁利，因为他既不确定克鲁利有没有发现这一点，也不确定如果克鲁利发现了自己的车背叛了他而转投了某个醉醺醺的亡灵，会不会气的把车当场烧了，尤其在这种情况下，他决定闭着嘴什么都不说。

“你不喜欢我跟你的男朋友调情！你妒忌了！你看看刚才我抓小天使胳膊时候你的表情。”

克鲁利猛踩刹车，三个人（准确地说是三个非人生物）差点飞出去。他向后猛扑过去，试图掐住弗莱迪，而弗莱迪直直地迎上来，试图出一个漂亮的左勾拳。

在亚茨拉斐尔试图做任何事之前，车突然开了，惯性一下把差点扭打起来的二人甩回自己的位置上，并寄上了安全带。

“这他妈？”没等克鲁利骂完，车又以200的速度飞快的开了起来。

“克鲁利，” 亚茨拉斐尔两只手紧紧地抓着扶手，“我刚想告诉你来着，你的车会在弗莱德里克先生唱歌的时候自动播伴奏，我觉得她现在并没有完全听你指挥。”

“她？碧池！”克鲁利狠狠地踏着刹车，但宾利依然按照自己的意志飞速地，朝着克鲁利并没有想让她去的方向前行。弗莱迪在后座开心的尖叫，仿佛第一次坐过山车的小孩。

“I’m gonna go, go gooooooo there’s no stopping meeeeee!”

“闭嘴！“ 克鲁利无力地吼道

宾利驶离了主干道，冲向森林，弗莱迪更开心了，cd机播出一段极快的钢琴伴奏。

“I ’m burning through the sky~ yeah~ 200 degrees that’s why they call me mister Fahrenheit! I’m traveling at the speed of liggghhht! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!!!!”【5】

“我们现在是快超音速了！“亚茨拉斐尔绝望地吼道。

宾利行驶到了一块空旷地草坪，解开安全带，开车门，利索地把三个非人生物扔了下去，大摇大摆的开走了。

”操你妈！操你妈操你妈！“克鲁利对着远去的宾利扔了一块石头，没砸中。

4凌晨四点半，不知道在哪里。

克鲁利在无意义地抽打树，弗莱迪躺在地上（他刚刚被扔下车地时候又晕过去/睡过去了），克鲁利另一只手里拿着白兰地，在抽累了的时候会喝上几口补充体力。酒当然是自动续杯的。

亚茨拉斐尔站在他们两中间，因为他不确定克鲁利是想喝酒还是单纯想用瓶子砸弗莱迪墨丘利的头。

“嘿，恶魔先生”弗莱迪迷迷糊糊地爬起来，“尊敬地克鲁利大人”。

克鲁利回头看着他，“如果你再敢唱一句我就立马宰了你。”

“他已经死了”亚茨拉斐尔纠正到，“你刚刚说，大概死了30年了。”

“死的透透的了！骨灰都成肥料养墓地旁边的树了！”克鲁利恶狠狠地说，顺便喝了一大口白兰地。

“老子就他妈的是火葬的，怎么地了？”弗莱迪对着他吼，“我tm一辈子除了参加约翰的婚礼都没进过教堂，凭什么把我拉到地狱。”【6】

“你自己愿意的，我们可没强迫”克鲁利一挥手，放出了一点旧电视采访，弗莱迪墨丘利正对着镜头“我更愿意下地狱，那里要好玩多了，你也会下地狱的亲爱的！”【7】

弗莱迪把脸埋在手心里，“哦，草，”他绝望地说，“我有。”

亚茨拉斐尔决定停止这种小学生吵架行为，他接过酒瓶自己来了一口，而克鲁利把酒瓶拿回去喝了更多。

“所以说，弗莱迪”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地问，“我还没问你，你怎么会一个人跑出来走丢了呢”

“我们几个出来玩来着，”弗莱迪皱起眉头仔细回忆，“到了一个小酒吧，那个店长是搞神秘学的，简单的说就是个巫术，我们几个跟他接触过一阵子了，反正前两天伊丽莎白过生日来着，【16 】然后我们就去了，喝了不少……抽了也不少……呃。”

“恕我冒昧，”亚茨拉斐尔问，“你是怎么，呃喝酒的？”

“亲爱的的天使先生，弗莱迪夸张的抱住亚茨拉斐尔，也许作为天使你没见过我们……”

“鬼魂是有实体的，”克鲁利不耐烦地打断了他，并且把他从亚茨拉斐尔身上拨开，重新按到地下老老实实坐着。“绝大多数都会拖着他们死掉的那个腐烂躯体，但既然墨丘利先生和他的同伴都能有办法跑上来，”他怀疑的瞪了弗莱迪一眼，“那他们肯定有他们的方法搞到更新鲜的，甚至能喝酒的躯体，但作为鬼魂，他们没发和新实体融合的很好，对于很明显的，你现在神智不清。”，说完克鲁利自己打了个酒嗝。

“机密机密，”弗莱迪做了一个嘘的手势，“我们当然有我们的门道。”

“所以说，你们喝了不少，然后？”亚茨接着刚才的话题。

“然后，哦……然后……然后我唱了几首，约翰唱了几首【16】，然后……哎我们喝的太醉了，我和吉姆，总之就吵起来了……总之……我一气之下走了，到了隔壁……不我他妈也不知道啥哪里的一个酒吧……”

”It started off so well. They say we make a perfect pair! “ 弗莱迪又唱了起来，“ I clothed myself in your glory and love, how I love you… how I… fuck I forget the words.”

克鲁利看上去真的要用酒瓶砸弗莱迪了，亚茨拉斐尔赶紧结果酒自己来了一点，然后强制性给克鲁利灌了一大口酒。

忘词从来不能阻止弗莱迪唱歌：“ years of care and loyalty, was nothing but lalallalla~ years lalalalalallalalalalla, I love you ~ till I die.” 【8】

弗莱迪重复了几次 I love you till I die，然后抽抽噎噎地坐在地上哭了起来。

亚茨拉斐尔奇迹出一张手帕，递给弗莱迪，一边轻拂着他的后背安慰她，正如一个天使（他本来就是）

“你已经死了”克鲁利强调性地指出。

“这是布莱恩写的词【9】，”弗莱迪委屈巴巴的说， “ 我确实死了，可是我还是爱他，我永远都爱他，可是我把他搞丢了，都是我的错。”他又哭了起来。

“吵架了？”亚茨拉斐尔善解鬼意的问，“所以你才会在一个充满了人类的酒吧醉成那个样子？”

“这太蠢了，”弗莱迪抱怨道，“每次都是这样，就是吼，咒骂，用最伤人的话攻击对方。这太蠢了，我们总是用最伤人的话攻击最亲近的人。本来我们几个一起出来，我跟吉姆吵到最后，我一气之下就跑了，我都不知道我干了什么，居然在人类酒吧听了那么长时间，喝了个烂醉，然后，之后的事你们都知道了。“

“所以你们究竟是为了什么吵起来的。”

“我记不得了…..哦不不，我记得…..天呐，似乎，似乎是我在吉姆的生日…..唱了以前写给前男友的歌，本来没什么大不了的，但是保罗那个狗娘养的….傻逼，他现在似乎是个小官了。然后就…天呐，我说我再也不想见到他，现在，我可能真的再也见不到他了，天呐天呐天呐。”弗莱迪又哭了起来。

”哎。”亚茨拉斐尔心疼的拍着弗莱迪的背。

“准确地说，你还有大概四十五分钟的时间。”克鲁利恶毒地指出。

“克鲁利！” 亚茨拉斐尔反对这样的做法。克鲁利摊了摊手，“我只是指出事实，你做了蠢事，默丘里先生，作为一个鬼魂，跟人吵了架到处乱跑，现在回不去了，可以一点都不怪我。你交过那么多男朋友更不是我的责任。“

”事实上，恶魔先生，我怀疑这一点，“

”去你大爷的，别把自己堕落都归结到地狱身上，你tm活着的时候根本不信教。况且就算是地狱的因素，也绝对不是我，我不干这么无聊的事。“ 克鲁利靠着刚刚被抽打过的树，树甚至不敢发抖。

”我只是想要更多的爱。”弗莱迪在用某种不知名的调调唱了起来“爱！我需要你的爱！【8]”接着他突然转了个调： it’s love, yes all we’ are looking for, it’s love, from someone else. ”【10】

“你怎么会唱这个？”克鲁利十分惊奇。

“ someone， somebody， find me，somebody tooooo love【11】。”弗莱迪迷迷糊糊地唱着，逐渐走高“ love of my life, can’t you see! Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me because you don’t know, what it means to me 【12】.”

“You don’t know it,…. this thing, this thing, called love, I just, can’t handle it……”【13】

“ but，I ,was born, to love you, every single day, of my life!!!!!【14】

一阵冷风吹过，弗莱迪好像清醒了一点，他站了起来，唱的更起劲儿了。

Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely

(One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock)

I will pay the bill, you taste the wine

Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely

Ooh love

Ooh lover boy

(There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)

what you did tonight hey boy?

Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight

That's because I'm a good old fashione(fashioned) lover boy 【15】

弗莱迪在最后一个boy的时候唱破音了，同时被自己的口水呛了一下，咳嗽了起来。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧拍着他的背给他顺气。

“我说，你跟你的吉姆，”克鲁利趁着弗莱迪难得闭上了嘴，插话道，“我没记错的话，他是你最后一个男朋友吧？”

“他是我丈夫。”弗莱迪纠正，他试图去抢克鲁利的酒瓶，亚茨拉斐尔好心阻止了他。

“听着，你们才认识了…呃五六年？我是说在你死之前。然后你就认定了什么哦我爱他一辈子！我要永远跟他在一起”克鲁利喝了一大口，“真他妈，你他妈对永远究竟有多少概念？”

弗莱迪一时间没有回话，但是挑衅地瞪着克鲁利，克鲁利被这个表情激怒了。

“你他妈只活了45岁，弗莱迪墨丘利，加上现在也才七十多岁，这篇林子里随便一棵树都比你大！ ”

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔试图夺过酒瓶，“冷静。你喝的也有点多，白兰地度数太高……”

“6000岁，我他妈6000多岁了！把你的一辈子再过一百遍，就是我这么大！”克鲁利马上就要冲上去打弗莱迪了，因为他刚刚试图打克鲁利的脸，“在你们的祖先还光着屁股不知羞耻的时候我他妈就在那，还是我引诱的他们吃哪个果子。我看着他们一个个都死光的，埃及人，巴比伦塔，猛犸象，秦始皇，希特勒！每一个都他妈的像你这么的狂妄，自大，令人生厌，无知无谓还他妈把在我鼻子底下挑衅我！”

“克鲁利！看在上帝的份上！”亚茨拉斐尔晃着他的肩膀，“你怎么了？你在生气什么？”

克鲁利的下一句咒骂突然卡在嘴边没吐出来，他有点迷惑，他看着亚茨拉斐尔，赶紧涌到头上的血在漫漫冷静下来，一点点回流。

“我他妈知道为什么，”弗莱迪突然说，这简直是火上浇油。“听着，恶魔，我弗莱迪墨丘利向来是一个抓住机会的人，是我在我们还在酒吧演出的时候提出出专辑，在我们还在BBC假唱的时候决定去美国巡演。我他妈的会抓住一切，一切机会，因为我只能活他妈的可能50岁，一次机会溜掉了就再也没了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我他妈是皇后乐队！所以我们是传奇！所以你的小宾利今天还他妈在放我的歌。”弗莱迪凑的离克鲁利更近了，“所以我跟我的吉姆结婚了30年，而你和你的天使男朋友他妈的六千年还没牵过牵过小手！”

砰的一声，克鲁利把酒瓶子砸碎在弗莱迪头上，弗莱迪叫了一声，倒了。

亚茨拉斐尔奇迹出一杯水，泼在克鲁利脸上。

清晨的凉风吹在他脸上，克鲁利脑子里循环着亚茨拉斐尔的问题。

“你在生气什么。”

他摇摇晃晃地走到刚刚塔抽打的树旁边坐下，大口抽着气，亚茨拉斐尔默默的扶着他坐下。他看不清亚茨的脸，他也不想看清他的表情。

弗莱迪居然重新从草地上坐了起来，被砸头之后，他似乎彻底清醒了过来。

”恶魔先生，天使先生，呃你们，能不能帮我呃，走个近道什么的，送回地狱？”弗莱迪挠了挠后脑勺被砸的地方，“是在太抱歉了，我喝的有点多，不太清醒，如果我刚刚说了什么冒犯你们的混蛋话，请狠狠地抽我。”

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔对视了一下。

“恐怕不太行”

“为什么呢？”

“啊，”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，“这是个有点复杂的故事。

5

凌晨五点，还是不知道在哪。

弗莱迪和亚茨拉斐尔并排坐在草地上，克鲁利站着，靠着树。弗莱迪看起来像是枯萎的玫瑰，垂头丧气，一方面是由于宿醉，一方面是因为

“还有20分钟，克鲁利看着表，”还有20分钟，太阳要出来了。”如果在场再想不出一个可行的方法，你知道后果。”

”如果你的生命，呃，我不知道该怎么表达，总之，如果还有20分钟你就要死了，先生，你会做什么？“弗莱迪捂着脑袋问。

”20分钟？我可能得花至少30分钟搞死自己。“克鲁利脱口而出，五秒钟后，他才意识到自己说了什么。

亚茨拉斐尔十分震惊，又十分悲伤地看着他，他的目光几乎可以把克鲁利戳出两个洞来，克鲁利心虚的别过头去不看他，把话题还给弗莱迪。“你呢，默丘里？”

“ 哦，是的，我只有20分钟了。” 弗莱迪站了起来，“毫无疑问，我会唱歌。”

“可你他妈已经唱了一整晚上了。”

“我是皇后乐队的主唱！”弗莱迪说“我是天生的歌者！我说过我会摇滚到我死的那一天，之前我就做到了，现在我还是能做到。”

他站起到一块石头上，向空旷的森林致意鞠躬，仿佛自己在十万人的体育场正中间，聚光灯全部在他身上。

“t's a beautiful day ! 

真是美丽的一天

the sun is shining. 

旭日辉映

i feel good

我神采飞扬

and no-one's

而且没有人

gonna stop me now, 

能够制止我

oh yeah. 

哦耶

他的声音摆脱了酒精的影响，清澈而明亮，回荡在空旷的森林中，仿佛一把利剑将要冲破云霄，直上天堂。

亚茨拉斐尔鼓起掌来，克鲁利突然冲过来，一把抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手，“ 嘘嘘！听！”

不远处有几个声音此起彼伏地喊着“ 弗莱迪”，还有汽车引擎的声音。

宾利从树林中冒了出来。车上跳下三个人，不，三个鬼。

副驾驶上下来的是约翰列侬，后座上跳下来伊丽莎白泰勒，列侬似乎也有点神志不清，以克鲁利对他的了解，他绝对在几个小时内享受过一些制造幻觉的植物性产品【16】，泰勒倒是很清醒，她朝着天使和恶魔打了个招呼，致以歉意。

“太不好意思了，两位，我保证，我们的小男孩平时绝不是这样的。哦，同时抱歉绑架了你的车。”说着她拍了拍宾利的前车盖子。

“相当优秀的车！”列侬强调了一句。

从驾驶座上下来一位司机模样的人，也留着小胡子，弗莱迪尖叫一声，冲上去吊在了他身上。【17】

列侬摇摇晃晃地走向弗莱迪和他的丈夫，泰勒走向前和克鲁利握手。

“泰勒女士，请问你们到底他妈的对我的车做了什么。”克鲁利问。

“哦，太不好意思了。你知道，弗莱迪跑丢了，这是及其危险的事，我们坚决不能让上头知道，介于，呃，你知道的，关系。所以我们私自动用了一点力量，不不您不会想知道的，发现弗莱迪在车上，所以引导您美丽的宾利带着你们来到这里，然后再带我们来这。对不起，我们得走了有点赶时间。”

“哦千万别耽误了，女士”亚茨拉斐尔赶紧说，“你们要怎么回去呢？”

伊丽莎白泰勒拿出一个六边形小吊坠，念叨了几句，往身后一丢，地狱的某个小边门在他们身后打开了。

“多谢了，克鲁利大人，以及天使先生。”泰勒再次向他们致意，“哦对了，天使先生，麻烦替我跟Michael问好，我确信他是你们那边的。”【18】她点了点头，踏进了地狱的门

“Michael Jackson！弗莱迪在后面大喊，”别搞错了，告诉小老弟我们爱他！“说着和吉姆一起消失在门后。

”哦如果可以的话，“列侬一只脚已经踏进了门，”天使先生，劳驾帮我问找一下，有没有Davie Jones，我确信他们应该是我们这边的，但是他确实没来啊。“ 【19】

”David Bowie！“ 弗莱迪的声音从地狱里传来。列侬向天使和恶魔告了别，最后一个走了进去。

空中的小门关闭了，剩下天使和恶魔在林子里。这回是真的安静下来了，什么声音都没有。

亚茨拉斐尔拉了拉克鲁利，”我们去山上。”

“山上？干嘛？”

“你喝太多了，不适合开车，先醒醒酒。”

“我可以直接把酒精排出体外！”

“但你脑子不清楚，走，吹吹风。”

6 日出，半空中。

亚茨拉斐尔在森林上方飞翔，克鲁利跟着他，谁有没有指出这种大胆的行径会给周围镇上的居民带来多大的震撼。

他们越升越高，书逐渐变成一个个小点，他们甚至能看见圆弧形的地平线。

亚茨拉斐尔悬停在半空中，克鲁利没有停，他又往上飞了一小段，停在了稍稍比亚茨拉斐尔高的地方，天使现在需要仰头看见恶魔。

“你去哪了。”亚茨拉斐尔问，他们离太阳真进，天使的白翅膀上镀着金边，“为什么不接我的电话？为什么不敢见我。”

他没有继续问下去，但克鲁利听见他在问。

“你为什么那么生气？”

克鲁利不愿意承认，但他面对着天使，他也无法撒谎。

“我害怕了。“克鲁利终于说。

亚茨拉斐尔没有继续问，克鲁利觉得他知道答案。

他害怕了，在天启日之前，他们确实分属于两个阵营，他可以有无数的理由在躲避这个事实，但现在一切都变了，他必须面对亚茨拉斐尔，面对他自己。他害怕不知道在下次见到亚茨拉斐尔的时候说什么，他也害怕他永远都不会说出来。

机会是一个大的吓人的东西，同时它会高速向你冲过来。很多乐队不是没有抓住机会，而是被这个高大的怪物吓住了，而没有伸手去抓住它，弗莱迪勇敢的抓住了它，所以他们是皇后乐队。

”嘿天使，“克鲁利说，“弗莱迪建议我们抓住机会，你说呢？”

“什么机会？”

“一个大机会，大概有一个魔鬼那么大，从天上向你砸过来。你觉得你抓得住吗？”

“我可以试试。”

克鲁利向上飞，他伸出手，抓住一朵云，然后收起翅膀，展开双臂，自由地落了下去。

他的天使一定会抓住他的，机不可失。

尾声

（1）

“所以这就是你捡到弗莱迪的地方？”克鲁利狐疑地问。

“呃，没错，我看到他的时候他正在喝，同时吵吵嚷嚷地看着电视，周围的人都醉的厉害，所以也没注意我把他带走了，甚至没注意他是谁。”

小酒吧还未开业，一个员工懒懒散散地收拾着昨晚地残局。

“早上好先生，”亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地问，“呃，我的朋友昨晚上在这里丢了个钱包，请问？”

“没看见。” 懒散员工这回很干脆。

“哦，我确认一下，昨天晚上这里实在转播欧冠赛？”

“欧冠赛？不，我们从来不转播足球，风险太大【20】。昨晚应该在放电影吧，我看一眼。”懒散员工划了一下鼠标，点开了播放记录。

“昨天晚上，啊，波西米亚狂想曲，2018年那个，看记录播了好几遍呢。”【2】

（2）

“克鲁利你在干什么？！“

”和我的宾利进行深入的对话，主题是追星的形式和界限以及失控车辆报废不保修方法，你有事吗？“

”哦，没什么，你继续“亚茨拉斐尔把皇后乐队蒙特利尔演唱会专辑塞回了口袋里。

注释表

【1】Freddie （fucking） Mercury 皇后乐队主唱，早在1991年因为艾滋病引发的肺炎去世，享年45岁。不论是原著还是剧版，克鲁利在开车的时候经常放的都是皇后乐队的精选歌单，且出现过的歌曲全部由Freddie演唱（除了剧版爱车歌是Roger Taylor演唱，书里这一段是Freddie 唱的Radio Gaga）大多数由Freddie创作。还有一个有趣的设定是，如果克鲁利在听歌的时候，有恶魔上司要跟他说话，他们会直接接着正在放的唱片，用Freddie Mercury的声音跟克鲁利说话。

克鲁利车上其实什么CD都有，但是他的宾利（我估计是）皇后乐队铁粉，所以自动把放在车上两星期以上的所有CD都变成了皇后乐队的歌。但如果克鲁利老听见他上司用Freddie的声音跟他说话，且不管想听什么都能变成皇后的话，那我推测克鲁利应该对Freddie本人没有太多好感（尽管克鲁利确实曾是热爱摇滚的人。）

【2】这个几句话是有意义的，结合尾声（1）的结尾。弗莱迪跑出来以后，之所以会停在小酒吧喝酒，是因为酒吧在播 皇后乐队及皇后乐队主唱，Freddie Mercury的传记片波西米亚狂想曲。弗莱迪在看自己的传记片看到了凌晨，并且醉到不省人事。

弗莱迪的这几句话，第一句“bitch，prettier blonde.指的是皇后乐队的鼓手Roger Taylor 这是他戏谑地对Roger的昵称（他在演唱会上确实叫过Roger bitch，但没有侮辱的意思，更多是调侃）。影片中扮演Roger Taylor的Ben Hardy长的并不是很像Roger Taylor本人，Ben的长发造型有些神似早期的Roger，但并不像80年代以后的Roger。Freddie说金发美女是指电影中还原了皇后乐队的一个女装mv片段 I want to break free. 在这个片段中，Ben Hardy 仿照当年Roger Taylor扮成了一个金发学生妹。所以Freddie才说了“ 碧池，比他好看，好看多了的金发………像年轻时候，后面不像”

第二句话“…更像，笑，嘴角向下笑，比那个r………更像”指的是扮演贝斯手John Deacon的Joe Mazzello他在笑起来的时候，嘴角反而会微微向下，这是在模仿John Deacon特殊的嘴形。Joe和John的相像成程度确实要高于Ben和Roger。这个微笑的细节是波西米亚狂想曲剧组采访的时候被粉丝记者提出来的。同时John和Freddie的关系非常好，在Freddie去世后John也在1997年退休了，所以以他们亲近的关系，Freddie本人应该是可以注意到这种细节的。

第三句私生子，指的是扮演吉他手Brain May的Gwilym Lee,他和年轻的Brain May长得实在是太像了，几乎是克隆出来的。所以Freddie调侃说Gwilym是Brain May的私生子，这个私生子也是波西米亚狂想曲的粉丝间的一个笑话，因为哪怕是Joe和John的眼型都有差别，但Gwilym长的真是全方位无死角的像。

【3】Freddie在演唱会的时候喜欢给歌改低一点的调，以保证不会因为唱不上去而破音。在70年代的一场日本的演唱会上，由于Freddie在中午的party喝多了，这场的波西米亚狂想曲几乎全程被降调唱了，而醉酒的Freddie把歌唱的粘粘乎乎像是在撒娇。这也是我这一段的原型，这里贴上视频，大家可以对比原版听一下，真的改的几乎是两首歌了。

醉酒版：

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av52289607?t=241

正常版：

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11800641/?p=6

【4】这是皇后乐队Jazz专辑里的一首歌，Jealousy，jealousy本意是妒忌。而且原歌词是

Jealousy ～ look at me now! Jealousy~ you got me somehow! 

Freddie故意改了词来嘲讽克鲁利在这里因为Freddie对Azi叫darling还拉他胳膊吃醋了。Freddie本人讲话非常喜欢用Darling和sweetie一类的词，几乎是语言习惯，而且这里他喝醉了，所以拉Azi胳膊是本能。但Freddie是个老道的gay，所以他能迅速察觉到Crowley和Azi之间一些微妙的气氛并借此调侃。

Jealousy

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av47805429?from=search&seid=15846118787211509563

【5】这一段同样出自Jazz专辑的歌，Don’t stop me now. 这是一首节奏轻快的歌，且歌词的意思刚好是，他现在正在划过天空，以200degrees的，以光的速队飞快穿行，配合飙车食用非常之爽。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11800641/?p=13

【6】这里的约翰是指皇后乐队贝斯手John Deacon，弗莱迪去了他的婚礼。Freddie的家人是虔诚的印度拜火教，所以弗莱迪的遗体根据拜火教传统火化了，但弗莱迪本人根本不怎么信教。

【7】这是Freddie真是的一段采访。见1:43秒

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av46990172?from=search&seid=8674468803634050303

【7】【8】出自专辑 The Game的save me，皇后乐队热门单曲中的冷门歌，一首及其动人的抒情歌。这首歌不是Freddie，而是吉他手Brain May写的，而且Brain May现在还健在（还在开演唱会），所以Freddie说歌词是Brain写的不符合不怪他。

Save me写的是分手的情侣，所以歌词显然和Freddie想要表达的抒发爱意的主题不符。Freddie有意或者无心的忘掉了关键的两句词。原歌词是这样的(标粗的是Freddie忘掉的歌词）

It started off so well, they said we made a perfect pair.

刚开始一切都好，他们说我们天生一对

I clothed myself in your glory and your love.

我用你的爱和光辉包裹我自己。

How I loved you, how I cried. 

我曾多么爱你，我曾如果为此哭泣。

The years of care and loyalty. Were nothing but a shame it seems.

多年的呵护和忠诚，现在看来不过是羞辱。

The years belie we lived a lie. I love you till I die

多年的生活揭露了残酷的现实，“我爱你知道死去”不过是谎言。

被Freddie忘了词以后就只变成

刚开始一切都好，他们说我们天生一对

I clothed myself in your glory and your love.

我用你的爱和光辉包裹我自己。

How I love you, 

我多么爱你，

The years of care and loyalty. 

多年的呵护和忠诚，

I love you till I die.

我爱你直到死去。

妥妥的情歌，Freddie在帮AC调情呢。

save me https://www.bilibili.com/video/av47243105?from=search&seid=9094684787066543351

克鲁利指出Freddie已经死了，所以I love you till I die.是不对的。但是Freddie推锅说不是他的歌。

【9】直接贴视频了，这个不是完整的什么歌。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av44452869/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.0

大概13秒开始。

【10】-【15】是一大堆带love 的歌大联唱。

【10】这句出自2016年的电影爱乐之城 la la land的city of stars，所以克鲁利很惊讶Freddie居然会唱，但Freddie是时髦的人。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av30792669/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.2

【11】

出自皇后乐队 A day at races 专辑的somebody to love，剧中克鲁利痛失天使从书店出来也是这首歌

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11800641/?p=8

【12】

出自皇后乐队A night at the Opera 专辑的 love of my life

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av48397857?from=search&seid=6008613616034705134

【13】

从this thing开始出自皇后乐队 The Game专辑的 crazy little thing called love

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11800641/?p=17 

【14】原本是Freddie个人专辑Mr. Bad Guy 中的歌 I was born to love you. Freddie 写完歌觉得挺口水就没给皇后的专辑，但是剩下几位成员挺喜欢这个歌，就放进了皇后的最后一张专辑Made in Heaven, 在Freddie去世后的专辑。乐队Remix了原版，让歌变得更加摇滚。

这首歌是给Freddie最后的一位恋人，也是Freddie认定的丈夫Jim Hutton写的。有关Freddie的书曾经记录过，Roger说Freddie认识Jim以后，开完演唱会就不再去gay bar 乱搞狂欢了，因为他需要的爱Jim可以给予，所以他不需要再从虚妄的狂欢party中找。Freddie和Jim如果在地狱相聚，应该已经正式结婚了。

总之这一堆都是Freddie在醉醺醺地当红娘按头。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11800641/?p=42

15】是皇后乐队的单曲，也被收录进专辑A day at races. Good old fashion lover boy. 这首歌是Freddie给第一任男友David（不是bowie）写的，Freddie之后提到的吵架可能也更这个有关。但看GO的困粉发现这首歌的最后一段蜜汁契合GO，甚至怀疑这是最后酒店吃饭的原型（虽然我还是支持伯克利广场的夜莺才是原型）。Freddie在这里唱了歌的第一段和蜜汁契合的最后一段。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av47816148?from=search&seid=13154835534224128560

【15.1】 这是Freddie翻唱的一首经典歌曲，这是美丽的一天。收录在Freddie去世后的专辑Made in Heaven中，在生命最后的日子，在留下的最后的专辑中，Freddie依然高歌，这是多么美好的一天，没有人能战胜我。

https://www.bilibili.com/video/av46705870?from=search&seid=6618012192135822328 

大概30秒开始

Freddie的嗓音穿透力极强，尤其是live的时候，很多歌发挥的都比录音室好。Save me 就是典例。最后地狱小分队能找到Freddie也是因为他在林子里瞎唱把人招来的。

【16】

伊丽莎白和约翰指的是伊丽莎白泰勒和约翰列侬。

约翰列侬，披头士乐队的主唱，皇后乐队他们的晚辈，也都是他们的粉丝。约翰列侬在1980年被疯狂的粉丝枪杀而死。关于他迷迷糊糊的描写，我怕和谐就没明写，但是稍微了解的人都知道约翰列侬的不良（非法）嗜好是什么。

伊丽莎白泰勒，上世纪五六十年代著名影星，从影时间很长，也结交了很多晚辈朋友，2011年死于疾病。泰勒是很女王范的影星，代表作包括埃及艳后。

【17】这个小胡子就是Jim Hutton，Freddie一见到老公就搂上去吊到人家身上了。

【18】 伊丽莎白泰勒和Michael Jackson是很好的朋友，但Michael Jackson按照他纯良的品性和虔诚的信仰，他很有可能是流行明星中少见的会进了天堂的。这样的话泰勒就再也见不到他了，所以他希望天使向Michael问好。Freddie Mercury和Michael Jackson私交也不错，80年代初两人还合作过，Freddie很喜欢Michael，管它叫小老弟。Michael也很喜欢皇后，并建议他们单曲发行了名曲Another one bites the dust。 后来因为两个人性格习惯实在太不相同，且皇后主要在英国欧洲，而Michael主要在美国活动，所以后来的交集就淡了。

Freddie强调别找错了是因为天使米迦勒也是Michael，他怕不说Azi会默认成米迦勒。

【19】 约翰列侬和大卫鲍伊是好友。而David Bowie的原名叫David Jones. David Bowie 早在2016年去世了，但直到2019年列侬还没有在地狱见到Bowie，所以才像克鲁利问。很多人认为David Bowie是个外星人，2016年回自己星球了，介于好兆头中也暗示了猫王没死，所以我也藏了这个私心，让Bowie不死而是回了自己的星球（Bowie有严重的毒品问题，不可能上天堂）

【20】英国球迷是著名的足球流氓，晚上播球赛很可能打起来，酒吧老板可能也不是什么喜欢找事的人所以还是播了电影。

最后欢迎捉虫。


End file.
